


Cliche

by brookwan



Series: Language Techniques [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, junhoon being themselves tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwan/pseuds/brookwan
Summary: whatever jun did wasn't the right choice





	Cliche

Jihoon stared at Junhui, who was stood at the counter ordering. He was so zoned out that he didn’t even notice the man sit down in front of him.  
“Am I that entrancing?”  
“Oh shut up, you’re not funny,” Jihoon grumbled.  
“Everyone else thinks otherwise,” he smirked, winking at the cashier, who’s pale complexion immediately reddened.  
“Oh my God, leave Wonwoo alone!”  
“Jealous?”  
“I am your boyfriend. Stop flirting with people!”  
“Jealous.” Junhui repeated, with a stupid grin on his face that Jihoon had to refrain from slapping off.  
“Urgh, you’re an asshole!” Jihoon whispered angrily, and stood up and walked out of the shop. Jun froze, panicking internally. Then it clicked as to where the younger had gone. Instantly, Jun leaped up and chased Jihoon out of the shop.

Junhui sprinted down the road, dodging around pedestrians until he reached the park. He didn’t stop until he reached a certain tree. He stood at the bottom of it, staring into the deep brown eyes of Lee Jihoon.  
“I’m sorry,” he called up.  
“That doesn’t cut it.”  
“Always hard to please, aren’t you Hoonie.” Junhui sighed, pulling himself up and scrambling up, gently setting himself next to his boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry for being an idiot and flirting with anything that moves and not taking your feeling about it into account,” Jihoon’s eyes widened at the sudden heartfelt apology. “It’s not my fault I’m so attractive.”  
Jihoon socked him in the arm, “What a way to ruin the moment,”  
“I love you,”  
“Cliche,”  
“Baby, cliche is my middle name,” Junhui grinned, jumping out of the tree.  
“No, it’s not,” Jihoon rolled his eyes and jumped down next to the elder, “Let’s go home." Jun put his arm round Jihoon, and grinned when the younger leaned into his touch. There was a peaceful silence for a few minutes as they wandered home.  
"I knew I could win you over,” Junhui murmured, leaning in for a kiss.  
“Shut up,” Jihoon laughed, closing the gap between the two of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> and so this is what caused me so much pain amidst the freedom of the summer holidays. this is such a shitty oneshot i'm sorry ;w;  
> (cross-posted on tumblr and maybe AFF when i get round to it)


End file.
